The Hospital's Military
The Grand Master and his Bodyguard.jpg|The Grand Master and his bodyguard The Prince Mayor.jpg|The Prince Mayor Holy Guard.jpg|Holy Guard Knight.jpg|Knight Berserker-Executioner.jpg|Berserker - Executioner Squire.jpg|Squire Footman.jpg|Footman Levy(The whole male population if required).jpg|Levy Militiaman Auxilia Knight.jpg|Auxilia Knight Auxiliairy.jpg|Auxiliairy Merc from the Shkeir nomads.jpg|Shkeir Archer Merc Expeditionary Force.jpg|Desert expeditionary force Cavalry.jpg|Cavalryman Shkeir.jpg|Shkeir auxiliary cavalry The Hospital's military has a special power structure because of the zealousness present in the nation. Most non-christians are barred of even seeing the army if not ultimately necessary. Most of the army is formed of reliable professional soldiers in the form of the footman. These can be promoted to squires and then, depending on their capacities, into Knights or Berserkers (That also act as official military executioners). Knights lead the army in different positions of the chain of command while Berserkers form their own unit of very powerful ax wielding soldiers (depending on their position on the chain of command, knights may have the right to commandeer units of berserkers). Few knights will be selected to continue on and join the very exclusive Holy Guard, a unit that serves not only as a very high quality moral enhancing group of "heroes" that can devastate enemy troops, but also as generals for different forces, the bodyguards of The Prince Mayor, official guards in different electoral institutions, and any other highly honorable role. The Hospital also has a mirror of these ranks in its highly recognised cavalry units(formed by selecting the footman with the best aptitude in horse riding tests) , that at the Holy Guard level serve, among others, as the Grand Master's bodyguard. The Hospital also has different equipment issued to its expeditionary forces selected from different ranks in the army. Any non-citizen that wants to join The Hospital's military is free to do so as long as he converts to catholicism. They will mostly be put in the auxiliary unit which specialises in polearms and spikes. The only promotion available for these non-citizens is , if they show extreme valour and allegiance in combat, the position of Auxilia Knight, which provides superiority over all auxiliary troops, commander positions, and equal footing with citizen squires(which do not exist for auxiliaries). Anyone who gets this title also gets Hospitaller citizenship and the chance to join the citizen army as a squire to climb the ranks from there, but that option is rarely used. The whole of the hospitaller male population receives a basic two months training and some equipment, at the price that they can be drafted into a local levy militia in case of a defencive war. Finally, The Hospital has basically no long range capacity and rely on mercenaries from the very friendly Shkeir nomads to serve as ranged units, but most men are able to use a gun or a bow, and the knights and above receive training in the use of the bow and other long range weapons. The Hospital also uses plenty of european siege engines like trebuchets, siege towers, and battering rams. The Hospital is also protected by the mystical and legendary knight of the draconic cross. He is believed to be the one that caused the original hospitallers to be transported to Phaedros and has been surprisingly benevolent to the people that once hated him for having transported them. His motives are unknown but he will only show up if the existence of The Hospital is menaced to defend it. Tier 2 x 2 (knight + dragon)